Finding Out
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: This is what I think happened between Aria and Ezra after Mona was unmasked A. Please read and review! (One Shot)


Ezra's POV

Tonight was one of the happiest nights of my life. After being away from Rosewood for nearly a week, I decided to pay my beautiful girlfriend a surprise visit at the town's masquerade ball. We finally went public with our relationship, and we shared our first slow dance. To my dismay, Aria ran off as soon as the dance ended, and I haven't seen her since. I was hoping to take her to my apartment tonight and make love to her for the second time. I grab a beer from my cabinet and turn on the TV.

"Breaking news! A seventeen year-old girl was found dead in a Rosewood neighborhood." The reporter says.

My heart literally splits in two. What if it's Aria? Rosewood is a small town, and I haven't heard from her since the party.

"The girl was little, only about 5'2, so it was easy for the predator to attack her from behind." The woman says sadly.

"Aria!" I say before I burst into tears.

Anger fills my body, and I throw my wineglass across the room, causing it shatter.

"Maya St. Germain is the girl who had her life taken from her." The woman says.

Relief fills my body, Aria is safe. The feeling goes away when I realize that another innocent teenage girl has been murdered in this town. I feel terribly for Maya and her close friends and family. I continue to listen to the report until my phone begins to ring, I immediately answer when I realize it's Aria.

"Hey sweetheart." I say gently.

I hear a series of heavy sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"C-can you come pick me up? I'm at Emily's house." Aria says through her tears.

"I'm on my way over." I say as I rush to my car.

Line Break

I pull on to the Field's street, and see several police cars and news reporters. I gasp when I see Aria standing on the side of the road alone.

"Why are you out here alone?" I ask as I envelop her in a hug.

"I didn't want to sit in the Field's kitchen and listen to Emily crying." Aria says with a sniffle.

"You shouldn't be alone at night, there is a killer on the loose!" I tell her seriously.

"There are police cars everywhere Ezra, I think I'm safe." Aria says with an eye roll.

"Oh Aria, you're safe." I say as I wrap my arms around her and hold her like my life depends on it.

Aria begins to sob harder into my chest, and I rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ear.

"Can I stay with you tonight? My parents are out-of-town, and I really don't want to be alone." Aria says with a whimper.

"Of course you can stay with me." I say before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." Aria says as her teeth begin to chatter.

I respond by wrapping my jacket around Aria and helping her into the car.

Line Break

By the time we arrive at my apartment, Aria is sound asleep in the front seat of my car. I don't have the heart to wake her up, so I carry her inside and lay her down on my bed. She is still wearing her dress from the party, and I doubt sleeping in that is very comfortable. I don't want to undress Aria without her permission, but she needs a goodnight's sleep. I remove the dress and somehow manage to put one of my T-shirts on her without waking her up.

"Goodnight princess." I whisper before kissing her forehead and pulling a blanket over her petite body.

I climb into bed with Aria, and hold her close to me.

Line Break

"Someone help me!" I hear Aria's voice exclaim.

My eyes jolt open, and I see my girlfriend crying in her sleep.

"Honey wake up, you're having a nightmare." I say as I shake her gently.

Aria's eyes flutter open, and she continues to cry.

"Come here." I say as I pull her close to me.

"P-poor Maya." Aria says through her tears.

"I know, I know." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up." Aria says guiltily.

"Don't worry about it for a second." I say before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I can't keep doing this!" Aria says suddenly.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Keep these big secrets from you! I love you Ezra, and I hate lying to you." She says with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.

"I might as well tell you now, I'm sure it will be all over the news by tomorrow morning." Aria says with a sniffle.

"Aria, you're starting to scare me." I say truthfully.

"You know that a lot of strange things have happened this year. Ian in the bell tower, Hanna getting hit by a car, the girls and I getting pinned for Alison's murder..." Aria starts to ramble.

"Yes." I say cutting her off.

"And you know that I've done a lot of things in the past that I'm not proud of." Aria says as more tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Aria..." I start to say.

"Let me finish Ezra! After I got back from Iceland, I started getting these really strange text messages from a person who goes by A. The person knew everything about me and my friends, and would our secrets against us." Aria says as she begins to shake violently.

"You had a stalker?" I ask in amazement.

"Y-yes, all the crazy things that happened this year weren't coincidences, they were A's doings." Aria says through her heavy sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier." I ask slightly angered.

"A threatened to kill me." Aria says as she avoids eye contact.

"Who is this monster?" I shout furiously.

"Mona Vanderwaal." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me and continues to sob.

"Do the police know?" I ask her gently.

"They arrested her tonight after she tried to kill Spencer." Aria says in shaky voice.

I continue to cradle Aria in my arms, but I don't respond.

"D-do you hate me?" Aria asks me suddenly.

"How could I hate you Aria?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Are you mad?" She asks nervously.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad." I confess.

"I would have told you, but Mona threatened to kill whoever I told. I love you Ezra, and if something were to happen to because of me..." Aria says before she begins to sob even harder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't shelter you from this." I say sadly.

"Don't be sorry! You were the person who made this year somewhat bearable." Aria tells me.

"I'm glad I could be here for you." I tell her truthfully.

"Please don't leave me again Ezra!" Aria says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Stay in Rosewood with me! I've been absolutely miserable without you." Aria confesses.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you way to much to leave again." I say with a slight smile.

"Good." Aria says as she moves closer to me.

"You only have one year of high school left. After you graduate, I'll follow you to college and we can leave this pathetic town." I say to her.

"Good, because I've had enough of Rosewood." Aria tells me.

"You're the only reason I'm still here." I tell her truthfully.

"Thank you Ezra." Aria says suddenly.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For making this horrible night a lot better." She explains.

"It was my pleasure." I say as I smile spreads across my face.

"I love you." She says with a yawn.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." I say as my eyes begin to close.

**What did you think? Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
